


various one shots about Gebura/Binah/Reader

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Relationships: Binah/Gebura(lobotomy corporation), Gebura/reader, binah/gebura/reader, binah/reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Binah sips her tea softly. Gebura standing next to her tapping her foot. "They are going to be here soon. How the hell do you stay so fucking calm?" Gebura asks, using her hip to bump Binah softly.   
Binah looks up with a smile, speaking softly "i will inform you I am not calm. I am nervous. I wouldn't be drinking tea otherwise. Would you like some?"  
Gebura shakes her head no and shifts leaning on Binah slightly. Binah watches the door as it opens. Punctual as required of every employee. "Hello [Y/N]" the two say almost simultaneously.  
"Hello m..miss Binah. Miss Gebura." You speak as clearly as you can, when faced with both of the scariest forces in the entire facility.  
Binah sets down her tea, her eyes hooded softly, a warm smile quickly painted across her face. "It has come to a realization by me and Gebura that… we both…" Binah trails off quietly.  
Gebura picks up where she left off "that we both have romantic feelings for you."  
You brush a hand through your hair blinking softly before colors rise up your face. Blossoming on your cheeks.   
You're very quiet as you look at them both. Binah taking another sip of tea. Gebura is gripping Binah's shoulder. They were both already known to be violent but the fact they were seeking comfort in each other when faced with this emotion.  
Gave you hope the relationship might work. You smiled at them softly and nodded. You voice quieter but still ringing true. "Then can we all go on a date together maybe?"  
Both of them blink a moment glancing at each other. Making silent conversation before they both separate and walk around the desk to you.  
Gebura wraps her arms around your waist, taller than you. And Binah wraps her arms around your shoulders, shorter than you.  
"I think we like that. Yes gebura?"  
"I have nothing to complain about."  
You do your best to hug them both. Face flushed brightly. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up quietly. Your eyes blinking open looking at the sleeping women next to you. One had managed to get her face into the crook of your neck, body scrunched up tightly under your arm.   
The other was wrapped around you both, long red hair everywhere. Her breasts squished firmly against your shoulder.  
You can not help but just smile. A little bubble of happiness appearing in your chest.  
You giggle quietly, movement and sound waking the other two up slowly. The red one growls lowly. Her arms wrapped ring tighter around you.   
The dark one unfurled and wiggled her body closer. Her deep dark eyes opening softly. You motion softly for her to kiss Gebura first. She rolls her eyes and peppers Gebura with small kisses, Gebura humming and letting go. Grabbing Binah instead. Binah giggles and is forcefully kissed by Gebura. "No teasing this early in the morning…"  
Binah laughs lovingly. squeaking as Gebura shoves her tongue in the other's mouth. Binah moans softly giving in to the physically aggressive woman.  
You watch them both with a flush on your face. A devious little idea wiggles into your brain. Your hands follow suit. You manage to get a fist full of each of their asses before they grab and attack you with kisses.  
You laugh and moan softly as mouths suck and kiss your neck.  
The bedroom was the only place where you three managed to keep the outside world at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela looks at the three of you angrily. Gebura and Binah were clearly unable to do anything but watch.  
"You both know employees are replaceable. More objects to use than actual people.  
You both know what comes next. You both knew what I would do if I found out."  
Angela walked over to the chair you were tied to. A blindfold, gag, and earplugs isolating you from everything. Gebura was digging her nails into her palms to keep herself from crying.  
Binah just seemed to dissociate, not even in the world anymore.  
They both silently watched as angela sliced off your fingertips, making you squirm and whimper.  
Binah is brought back to the real world by the cries and quickly bites her tongue.  
It seems she bites too hard and has to stop soon. Her lips are dripping blood now.  
Gebura glances over at Binah worriedly.  
Gebura didn't have time to worry over the other woman when Angela began to peel your skin away from your fingers. Making them watch as you scream and jolt.  
They can see your sanity and health drop.  
Binah spits out blood. Her power tempting her and swirling around her fingers.  
Gebura was long having her nails now carving into the flesh making herself bleed.  
Her muscular body twitches as they watch you and Angela. Angela looks at them both and figures she has done enough damage.  
She takes a knife and slits your throat. Making you gurgle blood for a few moments before succumbing to death.  
The two are dismissed.  
Once out they are given enkenpphrine and it quickly heals their wounds.  
They return to Binah's office. Once the door closes Binah breaks down. Her fingers tearing into the metal floor. Eyes glowing golden as her magic ravages the room.  
Gebura is the last thing standing in its place. Gebura picks up Binah and sits down on the floor. Clinging to each other they mourn. They won't even get to keep any of your belongings.  
Binah and Gebura are too soaked in emotional pain to raise hell.  
Unable to fight against Angela in any way shape or form.  
They spent several days in that office. Drowning each other in the leftover love they had. They did love each other and it's all they have left.


	4. Chapter 4

Binah awkwardly stands still as Gebura helps her into the dress. You were outside having previously been ready. Gebura was ready to go but Binah had clothing troubles.   
Gebura pecks Binah on the shoulder as they finally get the outfit on. Binah twirls around giggling happily in a sleek black dress and warm short coat. The dress had a long line of clips in the back.  
Binah is picked up by Gebura who kicks down the door grinning widely. You wolf whistle at them both.  
They smile at you warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gebura lay there squirming as you and Binah gently touched her. Her hands tied up to the bed. She felt Binah grip her breasts through the bra. You smirk against her neck brushing your lips across every open patch of skin.  
Binah licks her lips eyeing Gebura lovingly. Gebura squirms more at the hungry gazes on her.  
Binah kisses Gebura roughly gripping her hair and tugging softly.  
Your hands rub the inside of her thighs as Binah drowns Gebura in lips and tongue.  
Gebura breaks away calling out the safeword. You both stop and pull away. Untying her quickly and snuggling close.  
She pants holding you both close.  
Binah feels a naughty hand grab her ass but says nothing. Letting Gebura have this one.


	6. Chapter 6

You watch in awe as the two women you love spar. Magic and physical strength battling it out. Binah's sheer confidence and control. Gebura is able to drag her weapons straight through stone.  
Binah however still wins, standing on Gebura's ribs and looking down at the excited woman with a smirk.  
You clap loudly eyes wide. Binah calmly hops off the taller lady and helps her up. They embrace softly before heading toward you.   
You already have bandages and general medical supplies ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Au time- witch/summoner au)  
> (Sephirah are high level summoners/witches. Employees are low level witches/summoners. Manager is well still a manager. Abnormalities are demons/familiars)

Gebura sits down with her familiars at her side. The fleshy dog like creature laid down at her feet. The humanoid in a red cape sat in another chair nearby.  
Gebura fiddled with her lighter as she waited for the other two to arrive.  
Gebura quietly ordered a slice of cake for her familiar. She slid it over the humanoid sliding down their mask to quietly eat the soft confection.   
After a few minutes, you walk in the sleeping the twisted yet beautiful beast following quietly. Gebura smiles and flags you down. You cheerfully jog over. Your familiar waits outside softly folding its legs under it.  
You greet Gebura with a kiss on the cheek. "Have you seen Binah yet?"


End file.
